Sketchy Beginning
by Forever-Sapphire
Summary: When you’re young, you wish for love. But at the same time, you’re afraid to be loved. When you’re older, there are missed chances, betrayal, and heartache. But some people find that one person, and with a heavy heart, they learn to forgive. [EDIT]


**Fullmetal Alchemist.**

_ForeverSapphire._

Sketchy Beginning.

**OneShot.**

Yup. This is actually one of the best I've written so far, in my opinion. I love stories that don't clarify everything. It gives you something to talk about. Like Final Fantasy VII. Okay! I'm trying not to ramble. This story is rather serious compared to a lot of other things I've written. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not affiliated with Full Metal Alchemist, this is just a fangirl's story.

* * *

_When you're young, you wish for love. But at the same time, you're afraid to be loved. When you're older, there are missed chances, betrayal, and heartache._

_But some people find that one person, and with a heavy heart, they learn to forgive._

Winry? Will you forgive me? I know you've been hurt before, but please. You need to remember how close we were before…

"Again! You idiot!" the blonde screamed. She banged the wrench to his skull, over and over…and…

"Please, Winry!" a young boy's voice rang, pleading.

"Shut it, Al!" she retorted harshly.

"Ahhh! Winry, I said I was sorry!"

The girl looked down at the ground. She dropped he wrench onto the table suddenly. Her sapphire eyes glanced at the calendar. Winry grabbed a red marker, and crossed off the date with a large red X.

**October 11.**

"I forgot your birthday, Ed." She said softly.

Al lifted his arm, and was about to say something, but Ed stopped him.

"Its alright, Winry….but that's not what's bothering you, is it?" he told her, a bit intuitively.

The girl looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes. She left the room.

"Winry!" he called after her, a dejected look on his face. "…What?"

He found her outside. He sat down next to her in the soft grass. It hadn't been cut.

"The 3rd…" she began after a long silence between the two.

Edward looked at her, giving his full attention. A vein throbbed in her head as a screw fell out of his automail arm. He rubbed the back of his head, with a laugh. He waited for her to continue.

"You left…you…burnt down your old house on the third day of the month, thinking that you'd have nothing to come home to…" The tone of her voice…

"Winry, I-"

"You don't know how much that hurt me!" her voice cracked, hot tears falling.

"…I know, I waited too long to tell you. But lots of things have forced me to do what I don't want to." She whispered.

"…I didn't want-"

"Its all about you!" she yelled with her eyes closed. There was a pause. She regretted it.

"You don't know, Winry!" he stood up. "What about Al? Almost everything I do is to make up for what happened-"

"You just say that. Your colonel killed my…and…You know that. And you still…You still have that stupid pocket-watch." She didn't try to hide the disgust in her voice.

"What do you want me to do, Winry?" he said roughly. "What?"

"Admit to me that you feel at least a small bit of friendship towards me!" Winry knew she sounded childish. "Its all I want."

"Winry, you're damn well the best automail mechanic out there…" he said, lifting her chin with a gloved hand. She cracked a smile as he smirked slightly.

She noticed that his gaze was aimed somewhere else. Winry followed his eyes. Her smile widened.

"That lantern, you remember it?" she told him. He laughed, lifting it up.

"Yeah…when we were kids, you'd flash it on and off…"

"Yeah! The last time you came to visit, with that Armstrong guy…"

"Look, Winry? You mean a lot to me and Al, and not just because you fix my automail. I don't want you forgetting that."

_Ed, you don't owe me anything._

"Thanks, Ed."

He smiled at her, sincerity in his words.

"C'mon, lets go inside.!" His goofy grin even grander. He pivoted on his heel on the way into the house.

A hand gripped gently on his shoulder.

"But…but that's not what I want to hear." The girl said under her breath. He looked at her questioningly, turning to face her.

* * *

"Oh! Hey, Alphonse. Look here." Winry's grandmother, Pinako, whispered by the window with a mischievous tone in her voice. Al clanked over to large second story window, and mumbled in embarrassment, "Should we really be eavesdropping like th-"

"Shush, boy!" she responded harshly.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said weakly with an uncomfortable laugh.

'_Oh, boy.'_

* * *

"Winry…?" he said, being careful of his tone. He'd never had anyone look at him with those eyes before…

"Look, Ed. I…I don't really know what I mean by this, but…"

"I…I think I know how…what you're trying to say…" he looked into her eyes, but she just glanced away.

"But…if I'm trying to find the Philosopher's Stone…and…being a state Alchemist…you know I won't be able…" Ed wasn't always in touch with the feelings of others, but that never meant he didn't understand when it came to his own emotions.

"That's…That's okay, Ed. I understand. Maybe I'm just being silly, ha-ha… you know?"

She forced herself to calm down. Her heart thudded in he chest. Her breathing was shallow. It was funny, she thought, I didn't actually say it, and I feel so rejected.

Winry swallowed at the lump in her throat, and tried to regain her composure.

"It's okay, really!" she said simply.

"I'm sorry, Winry," he told her.

"I don't want to her it. Don't say my name. Don't look at me. I'm not…really…" Winry closed her eyes, fighting back an angry cry. She ran away. She tumbled up the hill, just trying to get away. Maybe she was just trying to be difficult? Winry didn't really know herself.

Edward sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "…Winry," he said, not knowing what else to do. What could he do? Maybe Winry needed some time alone. Or maybe…she just needed…

She fell. Winry let her body drop with a thump on the hill. The girl stared up into the sky, her lungs burning. She reached a hand up into the air. The few clouds that were present bounced off each other in the deep blue net of the sky.

"It not like me to run away," her eyes squinted as she peered up. "I don't feel like myself…" the girl whispered, with a doleful expression on her face.

And then she heard his footsteps as they thumped up the small hill. "No…I just want to be alone." She said to no one in particular. Winry narrowed her eyes.

"I learned that if you run away from your problems…you don't always get what you want," he sat down, his arms hanging limply over his knees.

…Of course.

Winry licked her bottom lip; nerves taking over. "…Ed, you know…I'm really sorry, I just think…I'm scared-"

She was cut off by the tone of his voice.

"You could at least look at me when you say that…" he sounded stung. Winry glanced at him quickly and sat up. His eyes were closed.

"Ed…" she responded stiffly. The taller girl pulled at the sleeve of his jacket. Winry rested her head on his shoulder…she could tell he was scrutinizing her with his gaze.

"Winry, I think there's something I want to say to you. But I can't bring myself to do it," the situation was so rigid…so dense. He laughed.

"That's fine Ed," she sounded tired. The young girl just felt so tired. If there ever was a time that she felt so angry…it didn't matter.

"You and Alphonse go and find that Stone of yours. Just always remember that I'm here waiting for you when you come back…So you better come back!" she said, burying her face in his chest. He held her shaking shoulders. Winry wasn't weak, But even the greatest heroes…real people had weaknesses. But no matter how much someone denied it…

"I …can't promise anything."

Edward didn't want to hurt Winry. But he felt…he knew in his heart that she'd have to wait. They weren't ready. They all problems that needed to be resolved. But one day…They would be able to move on without looking back. Without a doubt in his mind.

Winry believed that Ed should be happy, before she even though about herself. One day, on a night like this, when the sky was clear, and the air was crisply rubbing against their tinged cheeks.

They wouldn't have to say a word. Even if they needed to face fear, betrayal, and heart ache, wouldn't everything be worth it? After all, the best thing in life is another's person's feelings. Love, dislike, and anything that comes your way…

"Promises are made to be broken, Ed."

"C'mon. Be optimistic," the boy smiled. Was everything so simple? His smile faded as Winry stared at him. Why was everything changing?

"…Alright. Just remember, even if you won't come back, I'll find you again…even if…"

Ed felt her gently lean her head on his shoulder. It was getting cold as the sun set in the distance. Ed turned his silver pocket watch around in his hand as it reflected the pretty orange light. It flashed in Winry's eyes, and she winced.

"Ahh, I'm sorry," Ed whispered. They both had always felt each other's emotions, even the worst pain. Now, he was so silent. He felt so lost.

"…Don't worry about it, Ed. I'm still here by your side."

He smiled. It didn't matter how far away he'd go, Ed knew that was true. After all, Winry thought, the best thing she could do for Ed was to be strong.

* * *

The ending is so confusing? Good, it should have been that way, minna-san. (Nooo, only kidding.) Now, you know what to do. I need some feedback on this one. 


End file.
